Czasem naprawdę cię nienawidzę
by Yuucchi
Summary: Nigdy nie sądziłam, że napiszę cokolwiek z tą parą, ale stało się. Zapraszam do czytania. c;


Przez cały dzień była straszna ulewa, ale tym razem pewien przystojny blondyn niesamowicie cenił sobie fakt, że mógł zostać w domu, odmawiać spotkania bez coraz to bardziej wymyślnych argumentów, ubrać się w ciepłe dresy, spiąć grzywkę i pogrążyć w oglądaniu ulubionych filmów, wylegując na kanapie. Tylko jednej rzeczy brakowało mu do szczęścia. A mówiąc precyzyjniej, nie tyle rzeczy, co osoby. Osoby mierzącej metr dziewięćdziesiąt dwa, o ciemnej karnacji, granatowym kolorze włosów, z silnymi, dającymi bezpieczeństwo ramionami, które teraz tym bardziej było blondynowi potrzebne. Praca pilota w stu procentach go zadowalała, zawsze był ambitny, a cele, które sobie stawiał zazwyczaj były dobrze przemyślane. Niestety miała też swoje minusy i była bardzo wyczerpująca, więc nie ma się co dziwić, że czuł potrzebę zrelaksowania się przy ukochanej osobie. Ta natomiast od dwóch dni nie dawała znaku życia. Ilekroć próbował dzwonić, słyszał po drugiej stronie słuchawki, że _abonent jest chwilowo poza zasięgiem, albo ma wyłączony telefon_\- w pewnym momencie wkurzył się tak bardzo, że rzucił komórką, która roztrzaskała się na podłodze.

_Kupi się nową._

Był u niego trzy razy, jednak nie zastał mężczyzny, zostawił nawet kartkę- zero odzewu. Ostatnie dwa dni ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, w jednej chwili ogarniał go ogromny smutek i zalewał się łzami, w drugiej nerwy sprawiały, że krew się w nim gotowała, a jeszcze w następnej szczerze bał się i martwił, że mogło stać się coś złego, co pociągało za sobą wyrzuty sumienia, że tak bezmyślnie się na niego denerwował. Taki właśnie był Kise Ryouta.

Niespodziewanie rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, co kompletnie zbiło blondyna z tropu. Nie czekając na nic wstał i ruszył otworzyć.

\- Daiki?- kiedy uchylił drzwi, był w ogromnym szoku. Mężczyzna przemoczony był do ostatniej suchej nitki, pod jego lewym okiem widniało purpurowe limo, a z brwi ściekała stróżka krwi. Bez słowa wszedł do środka, zostawiając w progu oszołomionego partnera.

\- Masz piwo?- spytał bez krzty jakiejkolwiek emocji w głosie i odwrócił w stronę Kise, co sprawiło, że ten jakby nagle oprzytomniał. Zatrzasnął drzwi i poprowadził swojego niespodziewanego gościa do salonu.

\- Możesz mi to wytłumaczyć?- zaczął blondyn, ledwo panując nad ogarniającym go gniewem.- Dlaczego najpierw, do cholery nie dajesz żadnego znaku życia, a teraz przychodzisz do mnie w takim stanie?

\- Nie krzycz, Ryouta.- mruknął ciemnoskóry i nie doczekując się odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie, ruszył leniwie do lodówki i wyciągnął z niej puszkę. Właściwie to Kise dość regularnie kupował piwo z myślą o Aomine, sam raczej za nim nie przepadał.

Blondyn zacisnął mocno zęby, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru dawać za wygraną, jednak tym razem najpierw postanowił opatrzyć ranę ukochanego. Ruszył szybko po apteczkę, a gdy wrócił z powrotem do kuchni, odsunął krzesło i posłał partnerowi gniewne spojrzenie.

\- Siadaj na dupie, albo ci do niej nakopię.

\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć.- usta wyższego mężczyzny wykrzywiły się w złośliwym uśmiechu, ale ostatecznie go posłuchał.- Koniec końców i tak twoja byłaby bardziej obolała.

\- Powiesz mi w końcu co się z tobą stało?- spytał, niecierpliwiąc się już pomału Kise i zaczął przemywać brew Aomine wodą utlenioną, na co ten syknął pod nosem.- Dobrze ci tak.

\- Jakieś gnojki znęcały się nad psem, to ich opieprzyłem.- przyznał w końcu Daiki, puszczając uwagę Kise mimo uszu i przymknął powieki. Był cholernie zmęczony, do tego pękał mu łeb i nie miał ochoty odpowiadać na tak nużące pytania.

\- Dalej nie rozumiem dlaczego tak wyglądasz.

\- Wpierdolili mi.

\- Dlaczego się nie broniłeś?!

\- Przecież nie będę bić szczyli, wylądowaliby na pogotowiu, a ja miałbym później problemy.

\- To czynna napaść na funkcjonariusza policji, miałbyś prawo..

Początkowo Kise nabrał ogromnego współczucia, chciał przytulić ukochanego i powiedzieć mu, że bardzo mu przykro przez to jak oschle potraktował go na wstępie, ale szybko przypominał sobie, że wciąż jeszcze jedna kwestia jest dla niego niejasna, a jego kuchnia ulega stopniowej powodzi przez ociekające wodą ubrania ciemnoskórego. Był tak zdenerwowany, że nawet nie zwrócił na to wcześniej uwagi.

Kiedy opatrzył do końca jego ranę, kazał mu iść do łazienki.

\- Będziesz chory, Daiki.- westchnął z politowaniem, patrząc na swojego nieprawdopodobnie upartego chłopaka, który miał problemy z przyjęciem jakiejkolwiek pomocy nawet w tak irracjonalnych kwestiach. Doceniał ją, ale nigdy nie miał pojęcia jak powinien reagować.

\- Dobra, dobra, już idę.- machnął ręką i wstał, znikając w kuchni. W tym samym czasie blondyn zaparzył sobie herbatę na uspokojenie i poszedł usiąść w salonie.

Po kilku minutach mignęła mu naga sylwetka Aomine, który bez pośpiechu i krępacji przeszedł z łazienki do sypialni, by zaraz wrócić ubrany w rzeczy swojego chłopaka. Przesadnie aż opinały się na jego umięśnionym ciele, przez co Kise oblał się rumieńcem, zapędzając się w swoich wyobrażeniach zdecydowanie za daleko.

\- O czym myślisz, zboku?- Daiki wykrzywił usta w kolejnym okropnym uśmiechu, kiedy przypierał swojego partnera do kanapy, a ten był na tyle zawstydzony, że nie zdążył zareagować.

\- Przestań, głupku!- jęknął w końcu, czując jak zimne dłonie mężczyzny wślizgują się pod jego sweter, drażniąc tym samym delikatną skórę. Próbował go odepchnąć.- Dalej nie dowiedziałem się dlaczego mnie ignorowałeś!

\- Bo sobie na to zasłużyłeś.

\- Hę?- blondyn zrobił naprawdę głupią minę, nie mając pojęcia o czym ten niezrównoważony facet może w ogóle mówić.- Mógłbyś jaśniej?

\- Nie wierzę. Kise Ryouta czegoś nie rozumie.- Aomine, krzywiąc się, odsunął od partnera i zaległ wygodnie na kanapie.- Po prostu mnie wkurzyłeś, okej?

\- Czym niby? O ile dobrze pamiętam, to ostatnio byłem w trasie i nie miałem czym cię wkurzyć.

Cisza. Daiki unikał wzroku blondyna, a ten sam usiłował przeanalizować tę sytuację raz jeszcze. Niespełna dwa tygodnie temu leciał do Europy, musiał zatrzymać się w kilku państwach, trasa była długa, więc wraz z drugim pilotem musieli mieć czas na odpoczynek. Przez to niestety miał też mało możliwości na chociażby telefon do partnera. Spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Czyżby ten silny, obojętny na wszystko facet poczuł się zaniedbany?

\- Aominecchi.- zaczął Kise, poprawiając się na kanapie i usiadł przodem do mężczyzny, przysuwając się bardzo blisko do niego.- Chciałeś się na mnie odegrać, bo prawie nie mieliśmy ze sobą kontaktu?

\- Zamknij się.- ciemnoskóry skrzyżował ręce na piersi, a Ryouta zaśmiał się niekontrolowanie, całe nerwy, które niemal go dusiły, w końcu całkowicie dały upust szczęściu spowodowanemu widokiem ukochanego.

\- Czasem naprawdę cię nienawidzę.- mruknął blondyn, jednak położył dłonie na ciepłych policzkach Aomine i zmusił go by ten na niego spojrzał. Nie dodając już nic więcej, złożył czuły pocałunek na jego wargach. Choć Daiki był idiotą do nieokreślonej potęgi, kochał blondyna ponad wszystko i nie było przecież możliwości, żeby chciał go zranić, czy, co gorsza, zostawić! Ukarać, to co innego, to było do niego akurat całkiem podobne. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że Ryouta nie zamieniłby go na nikogo innego.

\- Dość niecodzienne wyznanie z twoich ust.- stwierdził Aomine, nim znów ich wargi połączyły się, tym razem w bardziej namiętnym pocałunku. Oboje byli siebie niesamowicie spragnieni, nawet jeśli wcześniej nie zdawali sobie do końca sprawy w jak wielkim stopniu.- Chodźmy do sypialni.

* * *

\- Kiedy masz następny wylot?- padło pytanie, kiedy w pokoju nie było słychać już dyszących oddechów. Kise wtulał się mocno w ukochanego, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru puszczać go teraz choćby na chwilę.

\- Za dwa dni.- mruknął.- Wziąłem kilka dni wolnego, bo się stęskniłem i chciałem spędzić z tobą trochę więcej czasu, przez to, że tak długo mnie nie było.. A ty tak okrutnie mnie olałeś.

\- Znowu zaczynasz?- Aomine posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, na co blondyn pokręcił szybko głową.

\- Nie, nie. Cieszę się, że tu jesteś.- podniósł się i złożył krótki pocałunek na ustach partnera, uśmiechając się przy tym z czułością. Naprawdę był szczęśliwy.

\- Wiesz, Ryouta.. Bo tak się zastanawiałem..

\- Hm? Nad czym?

\- Nad tym, że moglibyśmy w końcu razem zamieszkać.

Kise przez chwilę patrzył na niego tępym wzrokiem, a kiedy informacja przedarła się w końcu do jego mózgu, nad wyrazem jego twarzy zapanowało czyste osłupienie. To było nieprawdopodobne, usłyszeć coś takiego z ust Aomine. Zwłaszcza, że mężczyzna zawsze sprawiał wrażenie niezainteresowanego takimi pierdołami. Choć dla Kise pierdoła to z pewnością nie była.

\- Żartujesz?

\- Dlaczego miałbym żartować, głupku?- Daiki przewrócił oczami, wzdychając przy tym głęboko.- To męczące.. Kiedy jesteś daleko.

\- To prawie jak oświadczyny.- zaśmiał się wesoło blondyn, wtulając mocniej w swojego kochanka.

\- Na to nawet nie masz co liczyć.- warknął cicho Aomine, jednak wplątał palce w jasne kosmyki włosów mężczyzny i pocałował go w czoło.


End file.
